


Bats is going to kill us! (Batboys fanfic)

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Batfamily (DCU), Crossover, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Marvel Universe, Other, Swearing, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: What happens when you leave a Child-like 16 year old with a resurrected 14 year old and Genius 12 year old a assasian 8 year old and a portal all in one room.CHAOS THAT'S WHAT!!Summary : The batboys get sucked into a different dimension all together, and meet the avengers!!"it was dicks fault" ~ Genius 12 year old"I agree with replacement" resurrected 14 year old"Grayson no need to explain it was obviously your fault" assian 8 year old"you all mean to meeeeee*wines like a baby" Child-like 16 year old-----------------------DISCLAIMER : I don't own any characters only my plot lineAlso because I've just started watching the Marvel movies this will probably be shit, since I know so much more about the Batboys then I do the Avengers so I will put all my knowledge about Avengers and Batboys crossovers into thisSo hope you like it and let's begin ~
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

DESCRIPTION:

What happens when you leave a Child-like 16 year old with a resurrected 14 year old and Genius 12 year old a assasian 8 year old and a portal all in one room.

CHAOS THAT'S WHAT!! 

Summary : The batboys get sucked into a different dimension all together, and meet the avengers!!   
"it was dicks fault" ~ Genius 12 year old  
"I agree with replacement" resurrected 14 year old  
"Grayson no need to explain it was obviously your fault" assian 8 year old  
"you all mean to meeeeee*wines like a baby" Child-like 16 year old

\----------------------

So hope you like it and let's begin ~


	2. Chapter 1 A Portal In The Batcave!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter hope you like it ~
> 
> ______________________________________
> 
> Third person pov
> 
> "I WILL OBLITERATE YOU DRAKE" yelled a very pissed off Damian Wayne from inside wayne Manor.
> 
> Loads of crashed was heard, as the two ran around the Manor yelling threats at each other
> 
> "ON YOUR LIFE DEMON BRAT" Timothy 'Tim' drake yelled back, a few more crashes and yells were heard.
> 
> Bruce Wayne sighed as he came up from the Batcave he pulled off his cowl, he looked around still in his batman suit, his oldest Dick grayson

Welcome to the first chapter hope you like it ~

______________________________________

Third person pov

"I WILL OBLITERATE YOU DRAKE" yelled a very pissed off Damian Wayne from inside wayne Manor.

Loads of crashed was heard, as the two ran around the Manor yelling threats at each other

"ON YOUR LIFE DEMON BRAT" Timothy 'Tim' drake yelled back, a few more crashes and yells were heard.

Bruce Wayne sighed as he came up from the Batcave he pulled off his cowl, he looked around still in his batman suit, his oldest Dick grayson

A 16 year old with short jet black hair, blue eyes wearing black and blue superhero suit with his Escrima Sticks stuck on his back,not wearing his mask. 

Was sitting on the couch laughing loudly tears rolling down his cheeks like he was hit with joker laughing gas.

gasping like a fish as he listened to the sounds his brothers were making upstairs.

He could hear his two youngest all the way down in the Batcave it just goes to show how loud his sons can be.

Bruce then looked over at the larger couch and saw his second oldest lounging on the couch with his feet up in the coffee table earphones in his ears

He was 14 years old with shirt black hair with a shriek of white at the front, with startling red eyes, he was wearing a light brown leather jacket, he also wasn't wearing a mask

With a black tight fitting t-shirt with a red sort of bat in the middle with black pants with his guns in his pockets. 

Then the living room door slammed open making dick fall of the sofa and Jason stand up in a fighting stance.

The door had almost sounded like it had broken, so Bruce walked over to opened it slowly and in can his two youngest sons.

The two were on the floor damian was sitting on top of Tim's back with Tim's arm behind his back, 

Tim was lying face down on the floor with his other arm gripping Damians t-shirt trying to pull his off.

They each had a number of small scratches and bruises on there body's, Tim had a nose bleed and Damian had a slight back eye. 

Damian also had his katana out and tim had his Boa staff out. 

Bruce Batglared at them and crossed his arms over one another, and just stoop there in front of them before pointing towards the entrance of the Batcave. 

"clean the Batmobile NOW" he roar, they untangled themselves and walked towards the entrance Damian tripping Tim a few times and tim glaring at Damian. 

"also your both grounded for two weeks" he Called after them two loud groans were heard from them. 

Bruce sighed and went to the kitchen to find Alfred to ask him something, as he did dick and jayson both stood up and walked towards the Batcave entrance. 

As they walked down the many stairs thet hears sploshes of water and grumbling from there two youngest siblings. 

As they got closer they saw both Tim and Damian washing a side of the Batmobile shooting glares at each other. 

Dick and Jayson then casually walked over dick leaned against the wall and Jayson slid down it sitting on the floor back resting on the wall. 

All four boys kept quiet before Jayson saw something new the bat computer it looked like a device of some kind. 

He then stood up and walked over to it, as he touched it a pitch black Circle was formed and sucked him in. 

"Jaybird!!" ~ Dick 

"Jay" ~ Tim 

"Todd" ~ Damian 

All three remaining brothers jumped up alarmed the portal was still there but was growing larger by the minute. 

It soon got large enough that it managed to suck all three of them in 

Everything was black for a few minutes until everything was a bright white colour and Boom. 

They each landed on a floor of some kind, the three siblings stood close together wondering were they are. 

Dick stood in the middle of them he put his hands on his brothers and whispered.

"i believe it would be safe to go with the scared /lost children act guys, you have your casual clothes on underneath write" he whispered. 

Damian scoffed "of course I do Grayson" he said as he changed out of his Robin suit and giving it to Dick. 

"also Dami your going to have to act like a frightened 8 year old since we do not know who or what the people are like here" dick said. 

Damian huffed and glared before relaxing his features as he let dick pick him up, dick held Tim's hand and the my went off Down the corridor. 

They walked a few minutes until an alarm was set of. 

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" 

"shit" muttered Dick, as he took of running trying to find an open door. 

The end 

I hoped you have liked this chapter so far, dont forget to comment and shit like that

Bye! 

Word count : 847


	3. Chapter 2 S.H.E.I.L.D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of recap
> 
> Damian huffed and glared before relaxing his features as he let dick pick him up, dick held Tim's hand and the my went off Down the corridor. 
> 
> They walked a few minutes until an alarm was set of. 
> 
> "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" 
> 
> "shit" muttered Dick, as he took of running trying to find an open door. 
> 
> End of recap...

Start of recap

Damian huffed and glared before relaxing his features as he let dick pick him up, dick held Tim's hand and the my went off Down the corridor. 

They walked a few minutes until an alarm was set of. 

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" 

"shit" muttered Dick, as he took of running trying to find an open door. 

End of recap... 

Jayson pov

OK I will admit I'm an idiot, but why did Bat have a portal anyway in the Batcave. 

Asthe portal thing swallowed me up It felt like I was on a roller coaster that kept going on and on. 

When I landed it was in an alleyway, I checked to make sure ei have everything, I'm so glad my baby's(aka guns) can with me. 

I hide them in my jacket and walk out of the alleyway, I looked around to see tall buildings all around me. 

There was so many people. 

"OK so this Is definitely not Gotham way to happy and peaceful" I said to myself. 

The literal fucking opposite, i wonder were I am, as I continue walking ibe seen so many news papers on a group called the 'Avengers' 

I wonder who they are, are they good or bad but anyway I continue walking, as I'm turning a corner I see a group of thugs surrounding two little kids. 

"oh for fucks sake" I grumble I then grab my baby's and jump around the corner and walk behind the thugs In the alley. 

"leave the kids alone" I yelled, they then turned around as I pointed my baby's at them. 

"Now" I roared as I shot the floor just in front of them, they then each pulled out a dagger and ran at me 

(OK so I'm shit at fight scenes so sorry in advance) 

Third person pov 

Jayson then smirked and dodged one of the thugs, and flipped over the other two standing between them and the kids. 

He turned his head and shouted at the kids "run away go" he yelled the kids then ran of and out the alleyway. 

Jayson then turned back to the thug that had gotten up again, he smirked at them happy that he still had his mask on. 

The thugs growled and ran forward Jayson then put his guns on the floor and ran forward punching the first one in the face knocking him out and probably broken his nose. 

As we ran at the second one his miss judge him and the thug manged to nick his arm making it bleed, Jayson growled. 

As he was about to punch him a blue and red shield hit his head knocking him out, Jayson growled and looked at were the shield came from. 

There stood a man in red and blue spandex looking like the American flag, Jayson laughed at the thought. 

Next to American flag was a beautiful women wearing a tight black stealth suit with almost red hair. 

On his other side flying was a man in a iron suit, it was red and gold with its hand pointed at him,ok so tin can, can fly. 

Behind them was another man who looked like they copyed Green arrow, just not wearing all green, 'Robin Hood, ha Im great with names ' Jason lamely though. 

Then American flag coughed and gain jaysons attention, "who are you" he asked sounding like a leader, reminding jayson much of 'Uncle' Clark. 

Jayson then smirked cockly "I'm Red Hood, who are you American Flag" asked Jayson

smirking even wider as tin-can and Robin Hood snorted while American flag looked so done with his team. 

"its actually 'Captain America' thank you very much" said American flag, "whatever" said jayson. 

"now follow us our boss will be wanting to ask you some questions" said Tin-can

"and what if I say no Tin-can" challenged Jayson. 

"Hey its Iron-man, and that will happen" said Tin-Can

Jayson then realised that the red head was not there anymore he felt someone pinch his neck and he fell unconscious. 

"oh didn't see that coming" he said as he blanked out. 

(I was going to end it there but I didn't want to be mean) 

With Tim, damian and Dick... 

Tim pov 

A red glow and sound alarm sounded making Dick curse and run, he gripped my hand dragging me with him down the corridor. 

As we were running, a group of soldiers of some sort came through the doors that opened

I believe we are in a tower or something, I thought as dick stopped he them pulled me so I was behind him and he gripped the demon brat tighter. 

Then a man wearing all black with an eye patch stepped forward glaring at us, "who are you" he growled out glaring at us. 

His glare didn't faze us because we are emune to pretty much any glare thanks to the bat-glare. 

"I'm Richard John grayson-wayne call me dick and I'm 16, these are my younger brothers Timothy Jackson Drake-wayne call him Tim he is 12 and this one is Damian wayne he is 8" explained dick. 

The eyepatch guy was still glaring at us but told the soldiers to stand down, "how did you get here" he asked. "well we came through a portal of some kind" I said. 

"hmmm OK follow me boys" he said and we followed him, all of us still on edge not knowing if we can trust them. 

Soon he took us to a sort of living room with a weird looking group of people about 6, 5 men and 1 women. 

Then the man with blonde hair and looks like the American flag stood up and walked over. 

"why are these children here sir" he asked, eyepatch just grunted and said

"they are staying here for the time  
being try and get some information out of them" he said muttering the last part.

The end 

I hoped you have liked this long chapter I wasn't meant to write this long but I couldn't stop, but I am enjoying writing this don't forget to comment feedback. 

Bye!

Word count : 1030


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of recap...
> 
> Then the man with blonde hair and looks like the American flag stood up and walked over. 
> 
> "why are these children here sir" he asked, eyepatch just grunted and said
> 
> "they are staying here for the time  
> being try and get some information out of them" he said muttering the last part.
> 
> End of recap...

Start of recap...

Then the man with blonde hair and looks like the American flag stood up and walked over. 

"why are these children here sir" he asked, eyepatch just grunted and said

"they are staying here for the time  
being try and get some information out of them" he said muttering the last part.

End of recap...

Third person pov 

As Director Fury walked away and out of Avengers Tower Steve sighed and turned towards the three boys fury had found. 

The oldest on the boys looked about 16, the one hand he was holding looked like he was about 12 and the youngest one looked to be younger than 10 so he was about 8.

Steve cleared his throat making all three boys look at him "Well um I guess we should introduce ourselves" he said nervously. 

"I'm steve rogers also known as captain America" he said the boys nodded their heads, Steve then pointed at a lady with short red hair and bright green eyes looked over. 

"that's Natasha Romanoff she is the Black Widow" he said Natasha looked at all three boys narrowing her eyes before turning back to the TV. 

Steve then pointed to a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, he was holding a Bow and had a quiver on his back holding extra arrows in.

He smiled over at the boys, the second oldest smiled hesitatantly back "that is Clint Barton he is Hawkeye" Steve said. 

Next steve pointed to a another man with dark brown curle hair and brown eyes wearing square glasses he looked a bit nervous but there was a spark in his eyes like the one Tim gets when he's working. 

"hes Bruce banner also the Hulk" the boys jsut had a confused look in their eyes 'what's a hulk' they all thought. 

Steve looked around it seems he was looking for something or someone "OK where's stark" 

Then a male in his 40s, he had short brown hair, he was wearing an AC-DC t-shirt with dark blue jeans, he had grease strains on his face hands and clothes. 

"did you call for me capsicle" said Tony as he walked in the Room holding a stark pad. Steve grimaced at tony's nickname. 

"boy this is Tony stark aslo known as ironman" said Steve gesturing to Tony, Tony looked at the three boys in front of him. 

"why are here three children in my living room cap" he asked, "fury brought them here and he have to look after them" said Steve. 

Tkny nodded his head and looked at each boy, "so who are you then" he asked smiling at them. 

The oldest walked forward first he was pretty nervous he cleared his throat before speaking. 

"*ahem* Helli I'm Dick grayson-wayne Im 16 these are my brothers" said Dick, the second oldest then started speaking. 

"hi I'm Tim drake-wayne I'm 12 nice to meet you" Tim said brightly smiling at everyone. 

"tch, I'm Damian wayne, I am the only blood son of father not these two simpletons" snarled the 8 year old surpriseing the avengers. 

Dick was quick to quiet damian he put his hand over rhis face stopping him form saying anything else. 

Tim laughed nervously "d-don't listen to the brat he's just being difficult" he said nervously. 

The Avengers looked at each and then at the boys in front of them, Tony shrugged and sat down with a thump of the sofa. 

Next to bruce who laughed as tony did that. 

"nice to meet you boys then who's hungry" asked Tony getting out his phone, "pizza please mr stark" asked Dick smiling. 

Damian then licked his hand "eeeeeeewwwwwww gross dami" he yelled as he let go of damian and wiped his hand on his leg. 

Tim then started cackling with laughter, damian glared at tim and got ready to pounce on him like an angry cat. 

"I'll get you for laughing drake" snarled damian, he then leeped at Tim pushing him down onto the floor soon both boys here wrestling each other. 

Dick wasn't stopping them instead he was laughing loudly rolling on the floor tears falling down his face. 

The avengers sat there stunned as the two younger siblings fight and the oldest laughing. 

Soon Tim managed to get up and shove damian of him, they then started to run around the room. 

Damian growled and chased after him, dick who had calmed down after his laughing fit, he then crawled over towards the avengers and Laid on the floor. 

He was still laughing somewhat but just not as much, he looked at the questioning faces of the avengers and started laughing again. 

"it's fine guys haahahah this happens alot hahaha they will stop soon hahaha" he tried to say between laughs. 

The avengers nodded and went abck to watching Tim and damian chasing each other like a cat and dog. 

The end 

I have finally updated so sorry for the wait I didn't have alot of ideas for this chapter. 

Bye! 

Word count : 850


End file.
